


sakura

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: ritsu finds izumi during hanami and is drawn to him like the sun in the sky





	sakura

pink blossoms rode through the sky and fluttered through the clouds, the euphoric sight was too perfect to miss. small delicate flowers grew lavishly on the trees, a symbolic metaphor for human existence. as they danced lightly, the blooming season grew passionately, as powerful and intoxicating as it remains year after year. a simple reminder of how beautiful life can be, with each life stage coming at us faster than ever before, but still fleeting and glorious. 

 

sena izumi stood feverishly beneath a large, overbearing tree, headphones pushed into both ears as he simply stood to admire the falling flowers. he always felt such melancholy towards the sakura season- why don’t we marvel at our own passing time on earth with the same joy and passion as we do with flowers? it felt ridiculous and insulting as to why we neglect to revel in life when it can end at any moment, or in the grace surrounding us everywhere.

 

family, friends, a stranger’s smile, a child’s laugh, soft fingers dancing on piano tiles, the new flavours on our plate or the scent of green grass. sena izumi figured that cherry blossoms remind people to pay attention. he stood a while longer, gazing at how the blossoms fell, how they soared freely through the sky and landed elegantly without question.

 

“kinda fascinating, huh”

 

a low, resonant voice appeared behind him, it startled him momentarily before he came back to his senses and turned his neck slightly to peer at the figure standing in the same position, staring up into the clouds.

 

“the warriors of feudal japan lived by bushido, it was their duty to not only exemplify and preserve these virtues in life, but to appreciate the inevitability of death without fearing it. it came all too soon for the samurai during battle. a fallen cherry blossom or petal, it’s believed, symbolized the end of their short lives.”

 

sena izumi stared at the raven haired boy, a languid and feeble child with a lazy demeanour and rough sleepy voice, sputtering nonsense through his mouth like he was a veteran. it almost made him chuckle. 

 

“eh? what brought you to that conclusion?”

 

he shrugged, listless and apathetic. 

 

“kamikaze. flower imagery was widespread before embarking on suicide missions to “die like beautiful falling cherry petals for the emperor”. but in saying that, i guess it’s not so common to associate flowers with death unless they prick you, fufu”

 

a smaller blossom flew nonchalantly onto the boys head, as his cherry red eyes opened and gleamed at the sight before giggling softly. he placed the petal into izumi’s hand and stepped backwards with his hands behind his back.  


“what do you think it means? we seem to be differing in opinions”

 

the boy smiled softly at izumi, as he caught the petal and grasped it between his fingers. he touched it with his other hand, admiring the small details and how perfect the shape was, like a freshly fallen snowflake on a blistering snowy day.

 

“it means rebirth. the falling of sakura signals the beginning of spring, which is also a time of renewal and optimism, like when people start school and want to succeed, the blooming flowers bring hope for the future. or something like that, i suppose.”

 

he finished his sentence with a bluff, turning around to face the large tree once again and thinking about the boy who literally stopped at 8am to have a conversation about flowers. he didn’t imagine this would happen when he woke up this morning, but is intrigued by it anyway.

 

the dark haired boy nodded and strolled around, with no aim or purpose, stretching out his fingers and arms, a small yawn peeked through the side of his lips and he joined izumi in looking up once again, to falling flowers, to something deeper beyond that only they could see.

 

“something about sakura is so enticing, i guess this tree is also pretty interesting. i’m glad i stopped by”

 

he began turning around, izumi could hear the shuffling of his feet and turning away and suddenly it felt like something important was leaving behind and the burning in his chest was too overwhelming to handle-

 

a pale hand reached out to the midnight haired boy, stars twinkling in his eyes as he looked at his blue uniform, unable to move away. izumi stared at the other, undoubtedly swooning, blustering winds collapsed the two as their hair spun wildly around them and their uniforms waved around rapidly.

 

his hand pulled away, as he shoved it into his pocket and blushed a bright red, beaming across his cheeks. izumi just began to recollect himself and walk away before the light chuckling beamed into his ears, the heat swelling down his neck and across his tight chest, embarrassment flowing in his lungs but in this one moment, sena izumi was too happy to care.

 

izumi smiled sheepishly and itched closer, rubbing his palms and beaming at the sound of laughter. ritsu giggled and spluttered, pointing at izumi’s red cheeks and slapping his knees like a grandpa, but showing a soft pink on his face that allured izumi even more. the stillness was romantic, how the blossoms caved around them and created a beautiful circle of lust, like it was meant for two. the light that drew ritsu to izumi was in no way doubted, as the petals flustered gently and landed peacefully on their palms.

**Author's Note:**

> my apology fic for not posting in months. i had 5 fics planned but trashed them all, nothing is working for me atm and i can't write a thing but i'm trying to get back into the flow of things. if u see a christmas knights fic posted during summer then at least you'll know why!


End file.
